


20 Pieces of Data

by half_sleeping



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected by Momoi. Inevitably, includes lots of Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, and silly boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Pieces of Data

20: schools who try to scout aomine

 

A few people ask her what school she will aim for, hoping against hope that Kuroko Tetsuya has been a fiction all this time. In the same way, girls are fluttering up to Kise and the first-string entire are calculating their chance for Rakuzan, but the exact opposite is Midorin, and how he lets Oha Asa pick his school before he will allow the rest of the boys their choices.

“Where are you going?” she sighs to Tetsu-kun. It will be _so_ nice to be in the same school as Tetsu-kun again. Already she can see the days they will spend together, the sparkling high school romance she’s always promised herself. She bats her eyes at Tetsu-kun.

“Where is Aomine-kun going?” he returned to her.

(Momoi did not know it then but knew it now- Tetsu-kun had always known who she was going to follow first.)

 

18: mails sent to tetsu-kun before they realise

 

Momoi took her leave of the club with a sigh of relief- now all she had to worry about was where Aomine-kun thought he was actually going to go to high school, and if he would graduate Junior High at all. The handing-over had gone off without a hitch.

Only... Tetsu-kun hadn’t been there. He hadn’t been at the last few practices, and he’d missed out on the parties held by the team for their going-away, he’d missed the handing-over, though so had Mukkun and Aomine-kun and Kichan, she’d just assumed-

She couldn’t find him, and when she did, she didn’t dare.

 

17: days to the start of school

 

No one had known that Aomine-kun was coming to Touou until he actually came to Touou, possibly not even Aomine-kun. Momoi remained possessed by the fear that he would come to school, skip classes, skip practice, and then go home for a few weeks before she discovered he hadn’t actually bothered to register for school, that the paperwork had not gone through in the end and Aomine-kun had not actually managed to enter a high school. Only seeing Aomine-kun’s name on the roster of new students solaced her, only seeing that he had bothered- bothered! She thought she might cry- to fill out his own club entry form with his name and class and leave it crumpled in her bag for her to turn in began to make her feel she was not dreaming.

He lefts _goals_ blank, but Momoi answered for both of them. _Victory_ , she wrote, and Imayoshi-sempai looked at her and smirked.

The boys aren’t the only ones, who live by Teikou’s words.

 

12: stops from their house to touou gakuen

 

Sometimes she wishes he hadn’t gotten too tall for her to sleep on his shoulder standing up. She always slides off his chest, and he doesn't always catch her.

 

6: people who ask her if she is dating aomine-kun

 

She could be with Tetsu-kun right now, Momoi thinks sadly. They could be meeting between classes and discussing places to eat lunch together forever. Some Seirin girl could be catching his eye _right now_.

 

16: junior high aces scouted to touou who do not make the regulars

 

“Well, I’ll just put it this way,” said Imayoshi, eventually. He sat in the window and looked down on the incoming freshmen. “You know that first year shooter we picked up? The one we said we might not want to put in the line-up just yet because he’s got a tendency to freeze on the defense?”

“Yeah,” said Susa.

“I’m recommending him in to the coach,” said Imayoshi. “We’re not going to have any problems with gaps on defense from now on.”

 

19: number of practices aomine attends over the course of the year

 

Some of the boys grumbled, at first, that their cute and sexy manager didn’t seem to do any actual _managing_ , not even for the regulars of Touou’s first-string, no laundry, no waterbottles, no taping.

Momoi tried, really she did. She had gotten too used to Mi-chan and even Teikou’s _third_ manager-in-training, both of whom had been domestic goddesses. Teikou had had no shortage of those types, though.

After the third special sports drink mix, Imayoshi-sempai sent her out to do scouting as much as possible. It was fine. Practice felt empty without Midorin shooting at the far court, Ki-chan’s fangirls crowding the door. Scouting was busier.

 

15: his jersey

 

Seirin’s roster- _team one year old, no coach, landed Kiyoshi Teppei, made district preliminaries in a year_ \- caught her eye unexpectedly. She searched for his name without fear of having it not be there at all. As if Tetsu-kun would quit basketball. Again.

She missed it twice, but on the third time she drew a line under his name and highlighted it, storing it away in her notes. Tetsu-kun never escapes her for long.

 

14: how old momoi is, when she falls in love

 

After about the third love letter, Momoi just lets them all believe Aomine-kun is the one she’s turning them down for, though the problem doesn’t get solved until a day that Aomine-kun wanders into practice and spends about half a second hanging off her with his arm around her shoulders trying to snatch the tournament schedule away. The gentle sound of hearts breaking across the gym contrasted nicely with the distinctive noise of basketballs.

She ached to tell them about Tetsu-kun, how gentle and brave and kind he was. She rather thought Aomine-kun remembered all those things, when he looked down the line of heartbroken admirers and waspishly told her not to let it go to her head.

 

13:  the number of times tetsu-kun can dribble a ball without losing it

 

Sometimes Momoi wonders if Aomine will ever stop improving (past the limits of what she can predict), even though he doesn’t want to anymore.

 

3: bentos sakurai-kun makes for lunch

 

Technically no one is in Touou Gakuen’s basketball team to make friends, but Aomine is used to making teammates, particularly teammates who can supply him with what he wants. But Aomine-kun’s eye is no worse than hers; Sakurai-kun is a unusual shooter and an amazing sprinter; he beats Aomine-kun flat out in a hundred-meter dash when they have PE class.

 

10: schools eliminated on the first day of district league

 

Try as she might, Momoi could not get Aomine to come to matches on time. No amount of scolding, nagging, cajoling or outright bribery could get him anywhere.

He looked only a little wistful when he found out Tetsu-kun and Midorin were in the same block- Midorin, as usual, had the all luck.

 

8: laps around the school

 

“You came to practice today?” she said to Aomine, after Kise had sent him a few mails about Kaijou’s game with Seirin, their score, Tetsu-kun’s partner. “You know there’s a _match on_ , right? Are you sick?”

 

7: outfits she tries on, before she goes to see tetsu-kun

 

Aomine-kun was lounging in her living room while she fussed over clothes. She knew she could change at the gym, but wasn’t sure what she should wear- her uniform didn’t quite seem right, he could see her in that at any time in the next three years, and she intended him to. She needed to make an impression. Tetsu-kun _couldn’t_ have forgotten her.

“Where’s this gym, anyway?” he said, eating on the couch again, after the fifth outfit change. “What kind of school doesn’t even have its own gym?”

She pointedly did not show him the bikini.

 

4:  minutes, before tetsu-kun will look at her

 

She hugged him, before she could stop herself. He let her, like he always did.

 

11: tetsu-kun’s new number

 

“I _will_ defeat Aomine-kun,” he said to her, and meant- or maybe she just thought he meant- _I won’t give up. I’m still here. I won’t be leaving him alone on the court unopposed._

Tetsu-kun has always given her exactly what she needs, without her having to ask.

 

9: the hour she goes home from practice

 

“Thank’s fer the hard work,” Imayoshi-sempai drawls, as he puts down the cup of tea. All the videos are neatly stacked with their accompanying data. The lemons are soaking in the dorm fridge. “How d’ya feel about a bath visit?”

Momoi actually does keep stalker-ish enough track of Seirin to smile up into his face, and is Touou enough to lower her lashes over her eyes as she murmurs she would like it very much.

 

5: shops they go to before dai-chan finds the perfect pair of shoes

 

For people who aren’t going out they sure go out a lot, and though Momoi is certainly guilty enough of making Dai-chan sprawl all over benches with her bag on his lap, around the fifth time he says, “But I’ve already got this one for a match shoe but not in this colour,” she thinks she might stab him with the broken-off end of a shoehorn.

 

2: stubborn boys

 

“Oh, for fucks sake don’t _cry_ ,” said Dai-chan, after Tetsu-kun’s ball _thunk_ ed through the hoop for the fourth time in a row and Momoi doubled up over the phone she held out, recording.

 

1: Dai-chan.

 

 _Do you believe in fate_ , he said, and looking at him fidgeting at the seat across from her as Kichan and Tetsu-kun battled it out while they were not watching she thought, _I do._


End file.
